<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Cat and Mouse by kromatus, tamagoyakiis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193525">A Game of Cat and Mouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromatus/pseuds/kromatus'>kromatus</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyakiis/pseuds/tamagoyakiis'>tamagoyakiis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Sneaky Solus, To start - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromatus/pseuds/kromatus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyakiis/pseuds/tamagoyakiis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solus zos Galvus is searching for information, and instead meets a peculiar little... mouse.</p><p>Written in collaboration with tamagoyakiis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Game of Cat and Mouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy.</p><p>It was incredibly easy and it blew Estelle’s mind how the ship blended amongst its enemies. It was probably a given considering its origins in Garlemald, but she expected even the tiniest bit of resistance and submission. Fortunately there was not even a peep on their radio or any fire on them.</p><p><i>It is genuinely hard to have your wits about you amidst a raging war</i>, she thought to herself.</p><p>Thankfully the fire had died down and Ala Mhigo had successfully pushed back the threat. But for how long and what if they brought someone even worse than Zenos? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she crossed the hall into the bridge. Taking her seat towards the back, she heard the familiar voice of Noel speaking up from the bridge entry.</p><p>“We’re going to land, refuel, and rest up immediately! Get to the closest landing and get in contact with Cid if he’s available,” the blonde took long strides up to the main console. “We need everyone at their best because we don’t know when they might push back.”</p><p>Watching the woman’s face, there was a sort of unreadable anxiety as the crew made for a new course. There were a few rattling noises here and there that caused Noel to further furrow her brow. While her worry was certainly valid, Estelle had no doubts that everything would go smoothly and they’d be able to rest.</p><p>Being drawn out of her thoughts at the familiar feeling of descent, Estelle kept in her seat as the ship shuddered to a stop. Soon she was walking into her room and dropping her bag down and kicking off her shoes. Stripping down, she made her way into the shower and stepped in, scrubbing hastily at her skin. If she showered quickly, she could sooner dedicate a bit more time to helping the healers.</p><p>Standing in front of her mirror as she pulled on her skirt she felt her mind drift once more. All day she’s had a strange feeling, a tugging on the very edges of her brain. What sort of aetherial influence could be affecting her so deeply?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>oo</p>
</div>It was so easy.<p>Following these insipid Eorzeans around. Although, thousands of years of being an Ascian tended to have its perks.</p><p>Emet sauntered through the crowds of people injured and hurting, seeking salvation. It was a mere flick of the wrist, a trick of the eye, and he walked unseen. Not like anyone would pay him much attention, anyway.</p><p>Undetected was how he liked it. He wasn't Lahabrea or Igeorhyem who begged for attention. Not with a grand audience, at least. No, he only needed a few eyes and ears. But the perfect eyes and ears. No one but the best would be good enough to twist and turn to fit into his little schemes.</p><p>So he waded through the people, past the doors and through the halls. The familiarity of the ship made this all the more easy as he walked with the same confidence he kept for everything he did. Nothing was more perfect than a whole Ascian.</p><p>The tug of aether was familiar. It's what drew him in. Zenos and the raging emperor could wait. This was much, <i>much</i> more interesting than the inevitable bloodbath the Garleans always chose.</p><p>Such foolish creatures, men. Mortal men. Men who died of old age, disease. What a waste.</p><p>Although...</p><p>Rushing water caught his ear. The tug of aether pulled a bit harder, like a petulant child gripping his sleeve. "Ah..." he exhaled, <i>there it is</i>.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>oo</p>
</div>The influence that had weighed down at her felt strange. Picking up her shirt, she stared down at it for some time before sliding her arms through and tugging the turtleneck down. Pulling her hair up into a quick bun, she made her way out of the bathroom and plucked a shawl and a rather hefty looking tome from her desk.<p>Taking one final breath for herself, she made her way into the hall when the tugging at her mind turned into a throbbing ache. She had utilized aether in small amounts before, almost exclusively for healing arts but never had she had a <i>headache</i> full of the all too familiar tingling sensation of magic.</p><p>Gently clasping a hand over her mouth, she leaned back against the doorframe and closed her eyes. Taking in slow and steady breaths, her mind tried so desperately to search for a solution. Normally she was never really exposed to large amounts of aether nor had she ever set eyes on a primal.</p><p>So why in the realm did she feel so weak?</p><p>Sliding to the ground, she opened up the tome and searched for answers. Her eyes refused to focus on any of the words and symbols before her. Taking a heavy breath as her hands slowed to a stop, she released the pages to instead cover her eyes. Focusing on her breathing through the pain, she found comfort in the darkness of her palms.</p><p>Every corner holds excitement. What could be on the other side? Certain death or a pleasant surprise? Maybe the answers all those little men are searching for.</p><p> </p><p>Emet loved corners. Emet loved the fake thrill he got finding the unknowable.</p><p>And around this corner, he found a woman. She didn't look all too familiar, but there was still something about her. Her aura was dense with aether and she appeared to be in pain, covering her eyes and slouched against a door.</p><p>
  <i>I thought You were supposed to be kind, Hydaelyn, and yet You treat your own citizens so poorly. I'm honestly a little embarrassed to know you could topple Zodiark.</i>
</p><p>His every footstep was a whisper. Should he scare her? Surprise her? Would she attack or cower? This must be where Zenos gets it. Pretending at playing Ascian. Such a scary little brat.</p><p>But the closer he got, the more he felt the drain of the aether around her. A swirling whirlpool of aether all centered around her. He saw her pain and almost, <i>almost</i> pitied her.</p><p>He supposed he could help her. But favors owed by the mortal men was not something he was interested in.</p><p>He crouched down, sitting on his heels, and glared at her. "Come now, taking up real estate in the hallway, are we? Not the wisest choice, but mankind tends to be rather dim."</p><p>At the sound of a voice her body stilled and she held her breath. Slowly she moved her hands and peeked over them to come face to face with a stranger. Ah. A Garlean stranger at that. Had there been more with Maxima that she had yet to meet?</p><p>Meeting his eyes, she couldn’t help but be taken with how pale gold they were. She could practically see the light reflecting in his eyes with their color. As she looked at him the pain ebbed throughout her body, her fingers twitching at the sensation.</p><p>“Do you always talk as if you’re a god in hiding?” She thought aloud.</p><p>She couldn’t allow herself to keep looking so weak in front of a stranger. Closing the tome, she moved to stand up from her spot at her door. With suddenly weak legs, she relied on the door for support and hugged her tome close to her chest.</p><p>“Although your disguise is far from poor...speaking of mankind is a complete giveaway,” she mumbled lowly, mostly to herself rather than actually speaking to him.</p><p>"Can a man not find his fellows so beneath him without likening himself to a god? But," he rose with her, towering over her, "I suppose I can accept the compliment."</p><p>Her aether had been corrupted, he deduced quickly. How? He had not been sure. She didn't scare easily at his Garlean third eye, nor his words, so he had to deduce she was one of the crew that stormed his empire. Interesting... It had been years since he was so close to battle. At least since long before Elidibus so rudely woke him from his slumber.</p><p>Should he be a god, his movements should be seen as welcome, he presumed. Swiftly, he moved his hand to her temple, and pressed two fingers against it. Like it was nothing, he absorbed the corrupted aether. The little she harbored was nothing against the mass he stored within himself. It would only take a moment for him to filter and make it usable once more.</p><p>It was strange to feel the pain recede from her body, feeling as though it both flowed slowly but also left her in an instant. Her temples throbbed but the tingling pain began to subside. Covering her mouth, she attempted to cover her ragged breathing as she felt her body recover almost as soon as the stranger touched her.</p><p>"Maybe you might even revere me after this," he muttered, a sly smirk on his lips and a raise of an eyebrow. With his signature wave, he scoffed off the comment. "It would be nice to at least receive a thank you."</p><p>Watching the man, she barely processed his words when questions flooded her now cleared mind. Reaching out and grabbing at his sleeve, she tugged firmly and looked him directly in the eyes.</p><p>"What did you do? Do you know what happened to me?" She breathed out, feeling a bead of sweat at her brow as her face flushed with life. With a furrowed brow and determined glint in her eyes, she finally asked the question that stood most prominently in the forefront of her thoughts. She hoped her weakened state wouldn't allow him to brush her off.</p><p>"Who...are you?"</p><p>Somedays, he swore if he rolled his eyes hard enough they'd get stuck in the back of his head. Mankind were such simple creatures, always chasing their own curiosity to their eventual demise.</p><p>It was so fun to watch.</p><p>"Solus," he placed his gloved hand over hers on his arm, "Solus zos Galvus." He held her hand down, squeezing her fingers and lowering his head towards her. His lips twitched into their smirk again, white teeth glinting even in the low light. "Someone as smart as you should know that name, right?"</p><p>
  <i>Solus zos Galvus.</i>
</p><p>That name more than rang the bells in her head, it crashed against it and caused her to squint further at him. The ringing grew louder and more urgent as he met her gaze, the look in his eyes causing a familiar face to flash before her eyes. She definitely knew who this was.</p><p>Thankful for her time with Noel, she knew this name but also knew exactly his position, and that there were multiple discrepancies in his identity. From everything she did know of Garleans, there was the looming feeling of threat rising up behind her. The tight grip on her hand made her nervous and the smirk that appeared on his lips fueled that feeling further.</p><p>"But Garleans...can't use magick," she dropped her book and reached for the hand that gripped hers and tried to pull it off. "And Solus....Solus is not your age. He couldn't be."</p><p>He must have been lying. He has to be lying, she thought to herself. Exactly who was this man and how did he get into the base?</p><p>"Ugh," he groaned, rolling his eyes again and releasing her hand, "you Eorzeans are all the same — boring. I don't very much care for being bored."</p><p>A flick of the wrist and a scowl that would scare off most monsters and voidsent, he looked back at her, tapping a finger to his temple, "You all think too small, constrict yourselves, all that." Another wave of his hand, "Maybe if you all thought <i>bigger</i>, you wouldn't be so surprised... But that asks too much, I suppose."</p><p>He didn't need to give up too much of his life and situation. She didn't really need it, and it benefitted him none.</p><p>"Mayhaps it's not your fault, though. <i>She</i> does have a way of hindering progress, and why would she stop at her own..." Would thralls be an appropriate word? Definitely tempered. Another secret he'd best keep to himself.</p><p>For now, at least.</p><p>Pulling her hand back, she looked briefly over her hand but saw as she expected, no damage whatsoever. Taking that moment to collect and compose herself, he kept talking. He certainly had a way of talking on and on, speaking in a deliberate way to poke at her brain. His words were littered with aggressive vocabulary that exuded nothing but condescending energy. She bristled with newfound annoyance.</p><p>Plucking her book off the ground, she held it to her chest once more and nodded along with his words. His ego resounded in the intonation of each word he said and  she could feel the annoyance gradually bubble up in her.</p><p>"I do appreciate the help you did offer me but must you prattle on so much?" She leaned in towards him, looking directly into his face with a brow raised. "My observations do not warrant an arrogant attitude such as yours."</p><p>"Perhaps if you stopped looking down your nose and instead looked ahead, you could find ways to enlighten rather than demean," she spoke in an even tone as she devised where exactly she should bring him to tell the others of the intruder. Tapping his chest once with her book, she then thought that using her linkpearl would work better and faster.</p><p>A moment passed before she reached up by her ear, scratching lightly at her jaw. It wouldn't take even another second for her to tap on the linkpearl and inform one of the other crew members (and hopefully they still had their linkpearl in) of "<i>Solus</i>."</p><p>In a swift motion, years worth of perfecting, he grabbed her arm in a vice grip, prying it away from the ear she pressed into. What a pretty little fool, this one. Solus leaned down to her level, eye to eye.</p><p>"You think yourself so clever, don't you? Think I can't see every move you make before you make it..." He knew about linkpearls, and how the Eorzeans used them frequently for communication. He knew she was going to make such a move, but it's more fun to play this game she started.</p><p>"Well, you've been forgiven of boring me, that's for sure. What a fun little plaything, you are..." His voice trailed off, releasing her arm and lightly touching her forehead. He let his gloved fingers trail down the side of her temple and her cheek before caressing upward and snatching the linkpearl from her ear and throwing it to the ground, crunching it beneath his foot.</p><p>"But you've made a mistake, my dear. You think I fear man?" He took a step forward, keeping his head low and back slouched, but getting closer and towering over her once more, "You think I will flee just because you've alerted others? So, so very precious..."</p><p>He pulled away, chuckling under his breath. "But, I'll play this game of yours. You want me gone?" He took a step back, turning on his heel and waving with his hand, "Fine. But you, and you alone, have to find and catch me. You win, and I'll leave on my own."</p><p>A black and purple portal opened in front of him. It was cold, as all portals tended to be, cold and lifeless. "See you soon..."</p><p>And with another step, he vanished.</p><p>...</p><p>“Is this a twisted form of Hide and Seek?” She asked aloud, knowing there was no one to hear or answer her.</p><p>Shaking her head and sighing, she moved back into her room to place the tome down. In the back of her mind she knew she didn’t have to do anything, but the challenge interested her. Though if she had to be completely honest, she knew deep down that he was what really pulled her in. His pompous attitude and the grandiose air with which he carried himself, it all made her ashamed of herself.</p><p>But she’d sooner live through another Calamity than admit her attraction to him.</p><p>Now deep in thought, she wondered exactly where he’d be. There was absolutely no way he’d choose somewhere nearby, that would be far too convenient. She wondered briefly if perhaps he’d be amongst the injured, taunting her but that felt too easy as well. Noel’s airship seemed somewhat likely but she doubted he was truly so influenced by his race.</p><p>
  <i>See you soon…</i>
</p><p>His words echoed in her mind and well, at least he believed in her to find him soon. Sighing, she thought once more to where he could be hiding and there was one idea that tugged at her gut. With no actual ideas to work off of other than the impression he had given her, Estelle decided it wouldn’t hurt to check.</p><p>She never really visited the temporary room. Not only did she know it was only there until they could find a real room to celebrate their patron, but she never really found herself to be so...devoted. Making her way to the only place of worship in Ala Mhigo so far, she hoped she could find the godsdamned “Garlean.”</p><p> </p><p>The halls were longer than she remembered. Walking down the just past barely lit corridor, she made her way outside into the crisp night air. It was curious to her how some nights, even in a desert climate, could grow to be chilly to an extent. Although, nothing would ever beat the frigid winds of Coerthas or seaside nights.</p><p>Looking up at the sky, she took a deep breath and shook off her thoughts before continuing on towards the makeshift church. Pulling her shawl further over her shoulders, the walk was quick and she found herself at the entrance. She was met with the low glow of the candlelit room with each inch the door was pushed back with her gentle hand, the radiance of a few dim lanterns surrounding Rhalgr's symbol seen in the darkness. In the corner of the room was a dark silhouette. She felt her heart rate rise.</p><p>Opening her mouth, she noticed two other figures on the opposite side of the room and put it together that they were just worshippers. Tightening the grip on her shawl, she promptly left and walked on aimlessly, thinking further to herself where he'd be. Walking on and on, she strayed further into her thoughts until she ran into a solid figure.</p><p>Startled out of her thoughts, Estelle looked up to see her friend and boss. The blonde blinked at Estelle before offering a tired smile. Noel looked absolutely exhausted and even more so with the few large books in her hands.</p><p>"Can't sleep?"</p><p>Shaking her head, Estelle couldn't help but lower her gaze towards the books, looking over the titles.</p><p>"Ah, these books are ones I borrowed but...they might get ruined while on the ship so I thought I'd put them back."</p><p>"From that Garlean's office...?"</p><p>"Yes—" Noel started but interrupted herself with a loud yawn. The circles under her eyes were growing noticeably darker every time Estelle saw her. The poor girl must have been doing so much more even after a fight, even after she told everyone else to rest up.</p><p>"I'll take them back," Estelle said and thus closing off any opportunity to reject her by snatching the books from Noel's arms. "Now go to sleep. You need rest, <i>Captain</i>."</p><p>"...ah. Now normally I'd argue but—" Another yawn. "I suppose this time...I can't. Thank you...Estelle."</p><p>Thankfully the exchange was quick and there wasn't a need to argue because if she had to be honest, she was far too tired to even think about arguing. This did, however, put off her plans of searching even further as she quickly made her way towards the office the books had come from. Stepping hastily down the hall to the room she sought out, she thought even further about where Solus would be hiding.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>oo</p>
</div>"A library in such a place..." Emet whispered to himself, grimacing at the meager collection of tomes on the shelves of a mostly vacant room. "If this abomination could ever be considered even half a library..."<p>Whispers of cover against cover floated as he plucked a tome from the shelf and flipped it open, his fingers dancing across the pages. "Ah, of course, <i>The History of Hydaelyn and Aldenard</i>... Of course, of course..."</p><p>Each step echoed in the empty room, every page flip louder than the last.</p><p>"Oh, Hydaelyn..." he whispered to himself, a smirk on his face, "I can't wait for the day I get to watch you wither away!" He hissed the words, delicious on his tongue. "And first, I'll start by corrupting this little one you've so graciously given me!"</p><p>"Hmph..." the Ascian exhaled, continuing to flip through book after book.</p><p>The variety of tomes was...respectable, but none held knowledge he didn't already have. Eons and eons of life on the betrayal star, and on its shards, ruins the fun of anything "new". Books on beastmen, books on kingdoms long since toppled, books on his biggest disappointment — the Allagans — and subsequently the piece of shard he both loved and loathed, the Crystal Tower. All of it was useless. And, more than likely, completely wrong.</p><p>"I should write books," the man mused to himself, a loose white strand falling into his face, "Not like anyone would believe the truth even if they saw it themselves."</p><p>Outside the door, down the hall, he heard the unmistakable <i>clacking</i> of heels on the floor of the building.</p><p>"Has she found me already?" A chuckle to himself, followed with a quiet <i>thump</i> of the book being shut in his hand, "Or is this another little mouse?"</p><p>Walking with purpose down the hall, Estelle swiftly made her way towards the aforementioned office when she heard a soft, almost unheard <i>thump</i>. Furrowing a brow, she hesitantly opened the door to the office and found it empty. With a couple steps back out the door, she turned her gaze toward the sound.</p><p>Hastily, with books still in hand, she nearly tore open the door to the small library, coming face to face with the Garlean emperor.</p><p>“Solus.”</p><p>With quick steps, she walked towards the man, discarding the books on a table she passed. She knew there was nothing she could do that would be the least bit threatening, but if she could keep him from the others then it would be worth it. If she could distract him from whatever he wanted with the injured, the fighters, the leaders...it would be worth it.</p><p>In no time at all, she stood before him and reached out to grab at his sleeve but stopped just short. Tightening her hand into a fist, she pulled it back to her side.</p><p>Looking into his light golden eyes with her own intense grey ones, she frowned.</p><p>“I played your game, now tell me; what is the real reason you’re gallivanting around?”</p><p><i>She almost thought to touch me…</i> Solus mused to himself, fighting hard against the smile begging to be displayed. <i>Interesting</i>.</p><p>"A player is not a <i>winner</i>, little mouse," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "You've only barely scratched the surface."</p><p>He could leave. Easily. He could teleport away to another room, even leave this place and go home and leave her searching and on the edge of her seat indefinitely,  looking around every corner before stepping. He could do any of those things easily.</p><p>But where was the fun?</p><p>He'd lose interest quickly and if he kept hiding, he was sure she'd lose interest herself. He was much more than a minor annoyance. He was a major annoyance, at minimum.</p><p>"Information," he finally answered her real question. Boredom glazed over his face a voice, "But, as part usual with Eorzeans, you don't have anything useful. All your books are wrong, anyway."</p><p>Taking a step back and half leaning against a table, she crossed her arms and kept eye contact.</p><p>"Of course not. Why have any useful information when you're here to suppress a country and its people." It probably wasn't a bright idea to speak her negative opinion on Garleans to this man that showed he could easily overpower her, but she was never one to bite her tongue. Shifting her weight and adjusting her shawl some, she let her gaze fall to the books near her before picking it up.</p><p>
  <i>The Five Ages<i>.</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>What a coincidence.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Glancing quickly over the cover, she noted it was the fourth in the series. It detailed the significance of years to men and how it bound them to revere the Twelve. In short, letting readers know that an eternal life is more than enough reason to raise another on a pedestal and think them godlike.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She never really cared for these writings.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Looking back up towards Solus, Estelle tilted her head and held up the book. "I can't say that I wholly disagree with you but what makes you say that <i>all</i> of them are wrong?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was so cute how defiant she was. It had been too long since he had a real firecracker in front of him. Zenos was a pretender, a glutton for pain and punishment, gloating his strength like a masturbatory aid. And Varis... Well, Varis was Varis. His kind-hearted and diplomatic grandson. Kinder-of-heart than he, at least.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A true dead limb on the tree of his empire. How disgusting.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Oh and he was tempted to tell her his secrets. She thought she knew enough that no man could ever know the real truth, only what has been recorded. But books are written by the one who holds the pen, and he may not have been there to even witness the events he writes about.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"The victor writes history," he began, "but have you ever read something where the loser recounts the events? Is that less true than the victor's recount, just because it's different?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He took another step forward, his hands clasped together behind his back.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Where do we draw the line between truth and propaganda?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The victor tells their perspective, the writer chooses the side,” she placed the book down, never letting her eyes leave his lanky form. “The minstrels retell the tales with flourish and slowly the story changes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There were countless times where she found herself in a local tavern or lost in a festival and listened in on bards or plays retelling the stories of those she knew or their friends and family. Of course the stories were played up and changed through word of mouth. The fantastical tales of the Warrior of Light‘s battles with primals or even more “classic” stories from the Battle of Carteneau definitely had to exclude the many struggles and politics involved. After all, it made for a better story.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course, there’s also the difference of how history may be told from region to region, which is why we must learn. It’s why we have to ask questions. So...” Estelle trailed off, letting her voice become soft. Taking  a bold step forward to further close the distance, she crossed her arms and leaned into his space.. “Tell me, <i>Grand Emperor</i> Solus zos Galvus. What kind of loser are you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The step she takes is bold forceful. Like a coeurl on the prowl, poaching the prey she thinks he is. Shoulders and haunches rise and fall with each step and he thinks he can hear the low rumble of a growl.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was adorable.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hmph," he shrugs, unmoving from his spot. Golden eyes rolled over her lazily before he raised his eyebrows.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Very, very adorable, little mouse, but you have it all wrong, I'm afraid. You're merely a coeurl hunting your fish, thinking you have it in your claws. But..." he took a step back, instantly spawning a portal behind him and disappearing before reappearing behind her. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Brows raising as she watched him step through the portal, she furrowed her brows as she listened intently, waiting for him to reappear. Unless he decided to run again, which wouldn't be surprising, just annoying.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Ah, there was the familiar sound of his portal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"There are bigger predators out there..." He leaned down, bringing his lips to the shell of her ear, whispering, "And they're watching you from behind the leaves you failed to check."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She could feel him leaning into her space, his warm breath against her skin. Her ear tingled. The man's voice was low, sending shivers down her spine. It made her all the more aware of how she played into his game, of how she should just finally alert someone and be rid of him, but... deep down she knew that wouldn't resolve anything.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Turning her head to peer back at him, she took in his features with sharp eyes. He was much closer now, something that she wasn't sure excited or annoyed her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Although, she was definitely sure that he was trying her patience.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"And I'm watching you avoid my questions," she kept her voice low, just above a whisper. "Do you always evade talking about yourself?"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This was getting painfully boring and quite fast. With a roll of his eyes, he stood up tall, waving his hand in a vague gesture.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Normally, I'd love to talk about myself, but I'm afraid you don't seem to be worthy of listening."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was lithe and light on his feet as he seemed to almost float away with a few steps.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"No one ever <i>learns</i> anything if I just tell them. I have to get them to question before they'll believe, and you just don't ask the right questions."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Peering back at her, he sighed, trying to fein an air of sadness to mask his disappointment. But he knew it didn't work.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"It's a pity, too. You seemed bright enough."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Estelle turned as he moved, taking in his masked insults with a quirked brow. She knew those words and that manipulative tone that nearly worked.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Well, it worked enough to make her heart pound and grip her stomach. She’d just have to do the same within her own power.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hm. It’s alright if you’ve not the answers or an interesting story,” she said casually, raising a hand to give him a curt wave. “Not everyone can be a Scion of the Seventh Dawn.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Which reminded her to tell Noel of tonight, because as exhausted as she was, this was not something to sit on silently.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Meeting his eyes with her own, she raised a brow. “Well aren’t you going to make another portal and leave? Then haunt my dreams or something along those lines? Go along, then, I’ve still got work to do.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Rage. A calm, calculating, but pure, rage boiled in his belly. She thought she was so smart, had him all figured out. She just has to be dismissive and he'd rush to speak and have the last word. That he would prove her wrong.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And she was right.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"You listen here, you little <i>whelp</i>," he spit the word, closing the distance between them in a few strides of his long legs, "You think yourself big. You think yourself important. But you are <i>nothing</i> compared to me. You are smaller than dirt on the sole of my boot."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His words were harsh, and they held the fury of millennia of pain and torture. She may be a more recent being on this star, but he directed the hatred he'd bottled up at her in a poisonous bite, his teeth latching into her to force her to submit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>But realizing what he had done, he quickly let his anger fade, the placid and bored expression returning to his face.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"But if you insist..." he muttered, still with the same ferocity as his outburst, "I'll be on my way. Write your history, then, little mouse. Write your 'victor's tale', let the minstrels tell your story. But the truth still lies with me."</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a wave of his hand, he brought forth another portal. And into the darkness he stepped. And into the darkness, he disappeared.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>